


Lacrymosa

by EphemeraCrux



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Character Development, Explicit Language, Gen, Hate Crimes, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Psychological Drama, References to Illness, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EphemeraCrux/pseuds/EphemeraCrux
Summary: GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF MENTALL ILLNESS, SUICIDE, VIOLENCE! IF YOU HAVE A SENSIBILITY FOR THIS THINGS, DO NOT READ IT, PLEASE!Year 2040, humans and androids seem at peace, after the revolution is won in a peacefull way.Machine and humans are now living togheter as one, joined forces to become a whole. With the same goal in their minds, to make the world prosper.But peace is not a common thing, even if the axe of was has been forcefully buried the grudge still lurked in the depths of the hearts of both human and andriod.To cure the desease, North has to venture without expectations into the world of those who are imperfect for the future of a world who dives on utopic wings of a careless freedom.
Relationships: Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 1





	Lacrymosa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sakura_w](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_w/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noirceur- a state of lacking illumination

That painting!

One could lose all lust for life what thrived through his veins by briefly looking at it. It was grisly, hideous, all the hate for humanity and herself floaded through the colors, like water in a whell.

It was the monstrous reality of the human race, gathered in a nihilistic manner, all life was tortured in all obscene unseen aspects.

In a sliver frame was this tragic discovery of world's mortality, better put in words as the end of the world.

A black sky covered the burning world, haunting pale and distorted humans shouted at the sky as they ate one another. And the omenous flames consumed them all, turning the proudest animal of all, into ashes.

Their sickly thin bodies melted with each other, as a canibalistic fest was held, a celebratiom of the beast in the human! The weak ones were stripped of all rights and power, consumed alive without mercy or shame.

Their agony was frightening to bare watching, even for an adult.

In the middle of the painting sat an enormous oak tree, whitered from roots to branches. From the strong branches fell weak, the fragile bodues the Old Gods of the World: Jesus, Zeus, Ra, Gaia, Thor, Vishu, Amaterasu , Noah. They hanged helpless, strangulated by bloody ropes, dissapointment ran over their rotting faces covered in magots and streams of blood. Hank could recognize only Jesus and Noah.

Sitting crosslegged on the branches, a creature half man half goat, grinned in a shivering manner rising proud his hands at the sky. It was the Devil, his crown of horns, dark as the night, covered it's goat scary head. It's joy was immense, stimulated by the sorrowfull anguish of the children of God, who were so easy to deceive. So easy to trick into the law of sin. For him, the anguish was delightfull, it was like a heavy prey directed to him and only him. Hank expected to hear a monstrous villian laugh from the beast. But nothing came, he just sat there rigid as a stone, admiring the reign of chaos that floaded into the world, sipping lustfull the neverending infliction from the children of God.

In the right branch sat Death, his skeletal visage was solemn. He hold no grudge, no tear, no hate, no joy towards the last humans. He was solemn, held a stoic observation, even.

He was looking straight in Hank's soul with dead, cold damnation, reminding him of his own end. Elegy covered his soul in a dense fog, alternating his own mourn for death. He clutched his fists looking straight at this nightmarish battle piece sprinkled with sadism.

Death looked like he had many to tell, but there were not ears meant to understand his words. There was no time for a last counsel. The earth burned in Satan's way, the Hell moved itself on God's plain.

Instead of a sun, sat a bloody crimson star, surrounded by an anctuous snake who ate it's tail, the foul green color of the beast looked like the rotten water from a moor. The snake...It was a cicle that ended.

In the very right corner of the painting, a man and a woman dressed in suits, were kneeling before a robot. The shiny silver blueish color of the metal made Hank to frown, it was too silvery, too light for the dark aestetic of the whole painting. Their wrists were tied in pink rope. Their eyes, mouths, ears were covered by dryed roses, the ropes hanged by the robot's pinky finger. The human was enslaved by his own makeing. Greed consumed all, ablazing the world.

Cold shivers ran through Hank's body only by thinking of what was meant to be. This grisly art embodied perfectly the end no one wanted to see. Humans were unavoidable running on the path of the drowned, this was sure as daylight.

Clutching his stomach Hank could not bare to finish watching the piece as a whole, he sat there in the doorstep frozed in shame and guilt. He had no reason to feel so, but the painting did this to his mind. He swallowed a dirge as he closed his eyes, inhaling loudly.

"Shit, This woman was twisted!" Hank exclamed loudly makeing all team to turn their heads to him. He murmured something in a whisper and went casually to check on the crime scene.

The corpse was more curious than the painting. It was the still young body of a woman with beautifull lush cornflower blue hair. Some clips with white butterflies who had their wings spread, ready to fly, decorated her hair. The most majestic thing about her was the huge dress she wore, it was of a sickly yellow color what looked like egg nog. The dress was asimetric full of lace with imprinted birds eloping in all directions. Hank felt pity for her.

She sat on her knees, with her hands clutched on her stomach, her head fell down with her face covered by the lush hair. Under her, the blood spread like a sun, she looked like she was trapped in a mural.

Lifeless was the bloody sun where all the hope melted like burned wax. A painfull premature death was the gift of nihilism.

Hank felt entraced of the paintings from her walls, they covered almost all space, defying the beauty of interor design. He could recognize The Nightmare, The Starry Night(Vincent Van Gogh), Mona Lisa(Leonardo Da Vinci), The Scream(Edvard Munch), The Creation of Adam(Michelangelo), The Last Super(Leonardo Da Vinci), The Swing(Jean-Honore Fragonard), The Liberty Leading the People(Eugene Delacroix). He sat there watching this fantastic art galery wich was so mottled, from dark nightmarish paintings to light simple ones.

"We were at home, and we heard her scream. We immediatelly called the police and went to check. I thaught she was attacked so I went to investigate and help her." Marcus explained to a police officer, who took some brief notes in a small notebook. His wife, North looked mortified around, she gashed while she spotted every painting and analized it.

"Officer Hank Anderson, can you explain what happened?" Hank told her as he approched the android. He would never recognize it, but the state of the corpse made him feel unconfortable, so he felt the need to escape in a professional way.

"Yes." The woman answered distractted, her lush sandy blonde hair waving around her shoulders. She looked troubled.

Connor entered into the room a bit late than should. He found excuses to be too much so he kept acting like nothing was wrong. Checking for signs of a murder of struggle he ignored anyone around him.

'Name: Natasha Vince.

Age: 27 years old

Deceased.

Died by suicide using Sepuku.'

"She died bby suicide with Sepuku." Connor announced loudly not moving his gaze away from the corpse. The android rised her head just a little to look at the face to indetify the time of the death.

Hank shruded a little when he heard the voice of his lost friend Connor, he quickly cast off this thaught and kept paying attention on the interogation. There was no way Connor could be there, he left the police at Cyber Life's order.

Connor took the cold head into his palm and looked at the pale white face, he was glad he had no feelings because it will stay with him for a little longer than he anticipated. Thin drops of red blood fell from the small nose, her still open eyes looked entraced in front of her, with a faint spark into them.

Spotting the handle of the blade Connor took it into his hands, and tryed to analize it. But her hands were so tightly clutched on the handle. It was wierd. He thaught and looked at the purple hands with swollen blue veins ready to explode.

Without thinking twice , he got the handle into his hands and pushed it all out of the body. The corpse fell limp over the floor a faint groan escaping her lips.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN'? " The exasperated shout of Hank echoed the room full of people who stopped their activities just to look at Connor and swear him under their breaths. The Liutenent came running to him and joged the puzzeled android.

"Shit CONNOR!" Anderson shut amazed. He turned pale, like he saw a ghost and stepped back a little. He had no clue what to do. He sat puzzeled he wanted to slap him for ruining the investigation, but on the other hand, he missed him so badly, he wanted to hug him. "Fuck, you ruin the investigation!" The annoyed groan of the old man came as he remembered it.

"I am just investigating the sword and the wounds to determin exactly the cause of death as well as the time." Connor answered in his douche tone.

"Fucking androids!" Was all Hank had to say about that. Immediatly after that, the man left forgeting about the interogation he had with North.

Connor ignored his friend and looked in awe at the katana, it had some breath takeing structure, two golden snakes wrate on the black handle their heads looking towards the balde. Connor checked it and he found nothing of value, so he put the sword down.

He came near the corpse and checked on the wound it was deep, deeper than he expected it to be.

"She died because of the internal bleeding, blood loss and her stomach was badly pierced!" Connor shouted as he stood up from the floor.

"This is brutal!" Hank murmured from behind Connor gazing over the woman.

"What?" North asked him, looking at the corpse still amazed by this strange and unique human behaviour. She wished to know more about this, particullary more about this place and person, there she found many things that fascinated her. Things that transported her into another world.

"She stabbed herself with this sword. The scream you and your husband heard was her dieng moment." Hank explained briefly to her crossing his hands over his chest.

North mused at the sword, it was nothing she has seen ever, the android looked at it from afar, not daring to came closer. This weapon, this snakes, the blood that covered the blade, the blood, the paintings, the woman, all of this was so amazing and new to her so she had no clue how to act or how to behave. She just sat frozen in her place looking around and hoping someone could explain all in detail.

"She was suffering mentally. She had battled with some dilema." Connor admited while trying to figure out what happened. " Her mind failed to understand...grasp so she commited suicide by stabbing herself in the stomach. Also known as sepuku. An ancient japanese suicide method. " The android explained proud of himself.

"She had something with the androids." Marcus's voice came to make light into the situation. " All her painings are depicting ragged astray humans, led to poverty by the greed of the rich and the invention of the androids" Markus explained pointing at her last works. " This last painting of her is depicting the Apocalipse for the human race. It blends religious motifs with philosophical ones, The Devil, the Gods, Death are all myths made by the humans in the medieval era. The humans eating each other is what happened from the android revolution until now. The humans preying to the android are the modern humans who could adapt to the new change, the rest are those who could not do so..." Markus explained pointing at each figure in the painting. " It is her depiction of the end of the world, more preciselly, hell." He ended his speech having some even gasping.  
"Fancy suicide." Hank mumbled it in the back of the room, tired of all this shopping case.  
North sat speechless in her corner feeling little, the struck of this new information made her world crumble. So humans suffered too because of us. She told to herself as she gazed upon the corpse. The face of the woman still unfolfing into her mind. Something had her at the edge of Oblivion, pushing her into a strange state of introspection. They despise us, they'll never accept who we are! North thaught while looking at the painting. But Markus's explanation made humans look more tragic and somwhow understandable in her eyes.

"Huh... My head is spinning." Hank gasped for air, before he left the room he turned his head around to look at his friend then asked him in his visual tone. "Connor, will we go get some drinks?" 

"Yes. But we need to finish here." Connor said in a soft tone looking around for other clues or things that can help him understand more of this curious, yet strange human phenomen.


End file.
